(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vertical cavity surface emitting laser, a vertical-cavity-surface-emitting-laser device, an optical transmission apparatus, and an information processing apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs) are utilized as light sources of communication apparatuses or of image forming apparatuses. VCSELs that are utilized as such light sources are required to generate single (fundamental) transverse-mode oscillation, to have high optical power, and to have a long life. In VCSELs of a selective oxidation type, the oxidation aperture diameter of a current confinement layer is reduced to about 2 to 3 μm so that single transverse-mode oscillation is generated. When such a small oxidation aperture diameter is used, it is difficult to obtain an optical power of 3 mW or higher with stability.